


¡Yo me opongo! [SenGen]

by Dizay28



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizay28/pseuds/Dizay28
Summary: ¿No se suponía que Gen lo amaba? ¿Entonces por qué no impedía su boda con Luna? ¿Por que no le declaraba su amor y lo salvaba de aquel absurdo trato?☛ SenGen ☚
Relationships: Asagi - Relationship, Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. ☛ EL TRATO ☚

**Author's Note:**

> Soy nueva en esta plataforma, así que espero me tengan paciencia, pero sobre todo disfruten.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers del manga // Capítulos cortos // SenGen // Lenguaje vulgar // El color de pelo de Xeno será blanco, mientras que el de Stanley será rubio y el de Luna será rosa.

**☛ EL TRATO ☚**

Muy lejos de todos, pero a la vez con una amplia vista del campo de maíz, se encontraban tres sujetos reunidos, dos de ellos los científicos famosos, Senku Ishigami y Xeno Houston Wingfield, quienes harían el trato de sus vidas.

— ¿Un trato? — Pregunto Senku con una sonrisa, de científico a científico, sabía que Xeno hablaba de algo que beneficiaba a ambos.

— Claro y escucha bien, porque no me gusta repetirlo dos veces. — El científico americano se relamio los labios para soltar un par de palabras más. — Una boda.

Y el chico japonés frunció el ceño.

— Te vas a casar con Luna, si lo haces tendrás acceso completo a mi fabrica y poder sobre mis compañeros, eso incluye a Stanley. — El francotirador que se encontraba detrás de su amigo y que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio se sorprendió, el cigarrillo entre sus labios cayo al suelo.

— ¿Disculpa? — Repitieron Senku y Stanley al mismo tiempo, los dos igual de asustados.

— Tienes un mes, si no lo llegas a hacer a la fecha límite seguirás trabajando a kilómetros de aquí con tus amigos, a excepción de Gen, quien se vendrá a vivir conmigo y por supuesto subiré la tarifa de mi fabrica y materiales, si lo preguntas, lo hago porque me quiero divertir. Después de todo tenemos el mismo objetivo, pero no quiero un recorrido aburrido. — El peliblanco jugaba con el metal que cubría sus dedos. 

— No me jodas, eres mayor. Deberías comportarte como tal, anciano. — Se quejo Senku sin creer lo que escuchaba. Obvio que quería acceso total a la fábrica, al maíz y a los trabajadores, pero no quería casarse con Luna. Él ya tenía a Gen y Xeno lo sabía muy bien, aunque no fueran nada oficialmente. — Aparte yo ya tengo al mentalista...

— Esa es la mejor parte, como tú y él no están saliendo, el tiempo no es para ti, es para el mentalista. ¿No quieres saber si tus sentimientos son correspondidos? Tan fácil como decir que te casas para que el mentalista te confiese su amor y te suplique que no te cases. — Para ese punto Senku ya tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo, no le gustaba para nada la idea de desviarse de su trabajo, mucho menos de lastimar a Gen al punto de que le suplicase. De hecho, no podía imaginar a Gen haciéndolo. — Pero claro, no podrás decirle a nadie acerca de nuestro trato, tendrás que hacerlo todo por tu cuenta.

Por otra parte, tampoco le gustaba ver a sus amigos trabajar lejos de la fabrica, con todo el sol, sin mucha comida, aislados como bichos. Ahora era Senku quien se mordía el labio nervioso, tal vez por primera vez.

— ¿No quieres saber si los sentimientos de Gen por ti son reales o si son un simple pasatiempo? — Repitió Xeno, aunque había dicho que no repetiría nada, le gustaba meter leña al fuego, Stanley detrás de él lo comprendió y encendió otro cigarrillo viendo todo con detenimiento.

Últimamente Xeno actuaba extraño cuando se trataba del mentalista, pero jamas imagino que apostaría algo así. Incluso pensó que ese mentalista japones le había agradado un poco. 

— ¿Eres consiente de que esto lastimará emocionalmente a varias personas? — Contraatacó el japonés, sabía que Xeno era malo, pero no creyó que lastimaría a la propia Luna.

— No es Stanley ni soy yo, así que no me importa. — Respondió rápidamente. 

En ese punto la balanza moral de Senku ya estaba inclinada completamente en los beneficios que obtendría, aquella gigantesca fábrica en sus manos y todo el maíz que quisiera, techo y comida para sus amigos, más trabajadores y si todo salía bien, el mentalista le declararía sus sentimientos evitando así su boda.

Era una carta de doble filo en donde el mentalista, sin él saberlo, era la clave. Pero confiaba en que Gen lo salvaría y confesaría su amor en cuanto anunciara su boda. Después de todo ya habían tenido sus roces.

— Acepto. — Con eso dicho, ambos científicos estrecharon manos cerrando así el trato de sus vidas.


	2. ☛ EL ANUNCIO ☚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Spoilers del manga // Capítulos cortos // SenGen // Lenguaje vulgar // El color de pelo de Xeno será blanco, mientras que el de Stanley será rubio y el de Luna será rosa // Drama.

Era inusual, muy inusual y raro. Pero ahí estaba Senku Ishigami lejos de todos esperando a Luna, su novia a quien no amaba, pero ella a él sí. Caminaba lado a lado contando los segundos que esta chica tardaba en llegar, pensó que sería más rápido de lo que imaginaba, pero le parecía una espera eterna para su muerte. 

— " _Saludarla, pedirle que se case contigo y te vas_ " — Se decía así mismo, repasando el corto plan que tenía, tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

— ¡Senku, ya llegué! — La chica venía agitada y más arreglada de lo normal, cosa que al científico le dio igual. — Es raro que tu me invites a caminar... o a cualquier otra cosa que no sea trabajar. — Se rió la chica, Senku se sentía mal, pero ya había dicho que se iría al infierno con el mentalista, así que esperaba que aquella promesa con el mentalista siguiera en pie después de lo que haría.

— No importa... — Se aclaro la garganta y sin mucho animo tomó de la mano a la chica frente a él. — ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? — Soltó sin nada de entusiasmo mientras que con su otra mano limpiaba su oído como si nada. Luna se congelo, incluso Senku tuvo que contar los segundos en los que su novia tardaba en despertar. — Si no quieres lo enti-

— ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Por supuesto que quiero, sí! — Chillo emocionada abrazándolo con fuerza. — ¡Seremos la primera pareja en casarnos en este mundo de piedra, acepto! 

A la chica poco pareció importarle que a Senku le faltara el anillo, arrodillarse o si quiera mostrar felicidad. Ella lo sentía por ambos cosa que era otra apuñalada al corazón frío de Senku, pero no lo suficientemente dolorosa como para cancelar el trato. 

— Sí, bueno. La boda será en un mes, hasta pronto. — Bostezo y comenzó a caminar hacía la fabrica o esa era su intención, pero Luna lo tomó nuevamente de la mano. 

— ¡Espera! no puedes simplemente soltar algo así e irte, ¿Un mes?, ¿Acaso estas tan desesperado por casarte conmigo que ya hasta pusiste fecha? — Paso sus brazos por los hombros del científico ahora con más confianza, la cercanía sorprendió al oji rubí, pues la chica no solía acercarse tanto sin apenarse en el proceso. 

— Solo quiero que esto acabe rápido... — Murmuro alejando su rostro aunque seguía atrapado en los brazos de la chica.

Detrás de ellos una tos los interrumpió, Senku empujo de inmediato a la pelirrosa y aclaro su garganta inquieto.

— ¿Interrumpo? — Gen cubría la sonrisa de sus labios con la manga de se traje, ambos se quedaron callados así que el mitad albino ahora molesto hizo un mohín y continuo con lo que iba a decir. — Francois terminó la comida, pero le diré a los demás que comerán solos. 

— ¡No! — Gritaron Luna y Senku al mismo tiempo, la chica se emociono y el científico sintió una terrible corriente recorrer su cuerpo por dicha sincronización, lo que menos quería era espantar a Gen. 

— Comeremos con los demás... Contigo. — Dijo Senku tratando de actuar normal, iba a caminar al lado de Gen hasta que la pelirrosa se interpuso entre ambos con una sonrisa.

— ¡Senku y yo tenemos un anuncio que darles a todos! — Le dijo a Gen.

— ¿De verdad? — El mentalista miro a Senku con duda y este solo pudo responderle con un suspiro derrotado. — No puedo esperar para escucharlo. 

Aquí era cuando todo se complicaba para el joven científico.

  
Senku nunca olvidara la reacción de Gen cuando Luna anuncio su compromiso delante de todos en la comida.

El mentalista quedo congelado, ambos de hecho. Se veían entre la multitud alegre y borrosa, Gen separaba sus labios en busca de algo, se notaba que no era una felicitación lo que quería decir en aquel momento y sin embargo lo hizo, Gen le sonrió a su amigo después de tragar pesadamente y ahogar sus sentimientos. Senku definitivamente supo que iría al infierno, pero solo.

— Senku-chan... — Murmuro Gen cuando se acerco a este. — Te... Yo te...

— Es solo... no — Sintió la mirada de Xeno sobre ellos y decidió callarse, esperando que Gen lo salvara con un par de palabras. — " _Por favor di que me amas, solo dilo._ " — Pensaba Senku mirando de reojo a Xeno. Sintió la delgada mano de Gen tomar la suya, ambas manos lastimadas por tanto trabajo, pero aún así al joven científico le agradaba la sensación de ellas unidas. — ¿Tu me...?

— Te felicito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo la idea de que Senku tiene poca responsabilidad afectiva, no puede mostrar sus sentimientos ni por palabras ni por acciones, al menos que sea directo y seco jsjsjsk


End file.
